Talk:David's Jury Speech (Guyana)/@comment-7654138-20180818142111
David, first of all, everything I talked with you was real, for me you are a friend, one of the few from the orgs. Before the merge, you made a chat with me and gavin. Hours later, you came to me saying we need to vote for gavin. On the next vote, same thing with adam. You changing your mind so often and so fast made me worried, but I thought that once we go to merge things will be better from this point of view. At final 8 we made a chat with the favs and I asked everyone to please not tell the fans who are we really voting for because anyone could have an idol in survivor and I did not want an Amber 2.0 situation to happen. Dusk and Kevin agreed. And so I went to sleep thinking we will talk more in the morning. I woke up and you had already voted, told Adam about the vote and Dusk had already voted too. And that, just like in real life,where the close people in my life have an ability to make me mad like no one else, made me mad and disappointed. This may lose me your vote, but I need to be honest with you because I do care about you. The fact that you didnt even care about my plan of not telling the fans and you went and voted without discussing to me if that was the final decision, to me it meant I was not your number one. And you had dusk and adam voting with you so fast and that raised some red flags for me. You were also extremely liked in the tribe(the previous challenge said that),you were good in challenges and you had an idol. And you had close people on both sides. To me that meant, that if people were to find out how close we were, I would have been in great danger because I had no idol and no real trust in people at that time, except you. This is why I had to vote you and it was the hardest thing in this game. As for the second question, starting with your vote, I controlled every vote, I always voted for the person who ended up going and had talks with everyone in the tribe during every round. After you and andy left, aka my closest allies, my goal was to separate people who were close. This is why I took out Edvin whom, I felt had something with Dusk and Adam. That was crucial for me because I knew kevin wasnt really close with isaiah and gavin and that was good for my game. By talking with people constantly, I knew how prople were voting every round and that allowed me to save Gavin and Kevin or make them think I did that(by telling them when they were in danger), which led to getting Dusk out, because Kevin and Gavin trusted me and accepted to do it. I didnt just sit around with immunity, but I tried as hard as I could to build relations that allowed to make all these moves. I agree that having immunity helped in being more...bold in making those moves and talking to people. Thank you. I hope we will still be good after this.